Fear
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Victoire is scared and turns to her grandmother's wise advise. --Not Betaed--


**THIS STORY IS NOMINATED AS BEST GEN POST-SCHOOL STORY AT THE LIVEJOURNAL NEXTGEN_AWARDS! **If you like next gen, I recommend you go over there and enjoy the beautiful nextgen-goodness and cast your vote! :) VOTING ENDS ON FEBRUARY 25th :)

h t t p : / / n e x t g e n - a w a r d s . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 7 0 4 3 . h t m l (eliminate the spaces to make the link work)

* * *

**Title:** Fear  
**Characters: **Victoire Weasley & Molly Weasley  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** six impossible things, golden and fear  
**Word count:** 546  
**Beta:** Not betaed!  
**Warnings:** Fluffy.  
**Summary:** Victoire is scared and turns to her grandmother's wise advise.  
**A/N: **Originally written for Week #24 on **fandom_fridays** . The prompt was challenging myself finishing fics I started long ago and never finished. This one was meant to be posted for Week #19 but was never finished until now.

* * *

**Fear**

Victoire run to her grandma's awaiting arms with great difficulty but greater determination. Her golden hair, shinning more pronouncedly under the sunlight, flew wildly around her.

"Oh, dear, you look like you're about to explode!" Molly exclaimed taking a look at her granddaughter's very pregnant belly and hugging her.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she said with a worried expression.

Molly laughed softly before smiling sympathetically. "Let's go inside. I made your favourite cookies."

Soon two cups of tea and a plate full of cookies were placed in the table between them. Molly looked intently as Victoire nibbled nervously a chocolate cookie. Her sapphire eyes, usually bright with happiness and mischief, were clouded by fears and insecurities.

The silence stretched as long as Molly could take it. "It's going to be alright, dear," she said sympathetically as she placed a hand overVictoire's.

"But...it's impossible, Gran! Taking care of somebody's life, someone that is completely dependable on you. Just thinking that a kid's future is in my hands freaks me out. It's a lot more responsibility than I'm capable of," shesaid shaking her head and making her blonde locks dance around her porcelain face. "And the birth...The birth, Gran! That is impossible! I don't understand how-"

"But you are a Healer, darling. I'm sure you know how it all works..."

"Yes, I know. But still, the pain and..." Vic couldn't continue anymore as tears started pouring down her flushed cheeks.

Molly quickly went to her side to console her first granddaughter. "Shh, sweetheart. You're a strong girl -no, my bad: you're a strong _woman_. Raising a child is the most rewarding thing you could ever do. Teddy will be an amazing father. And I'm talking from experience when I tell you that having a great man at your side will make things a lot easier," she said softly with her arms still aroundVictoire . "There will be good and bad times, but in the end, you'll always be proud and grateful for your kids," Molly explained caressingVictoire's golden hair gently.

"I guess," Vic sniffed.

"Trust me, darling. You'll be a wonderful mother. I'm really proud of you, Victoire."

"Thanks, Gran," she said with a smile.

"And about the birth. Yes, it hurts, but it's not impossible. Believe me. I've done six impossible things, with one being double." She smiled nostalgically. "You will forget all about the pain the second your son or daughter is placed in your arms."

"It's a boy," Victoire whispered.

Molly looked into her eyes in surprise. "Really? Oh, Vic, that's wonderful! Congratulations, baby girl!" She exclaimed as she hugged and Teddy had kept the secret so far, and being the first to know made Molly feel over the moon.

"Thank you, Gran. This is why I came to you and not Mum. I knew you would understand my fear more than anyone," she said cleaning her tears with a napkin.

"You know I'm always here to talk, Vic. I love you, baby girl," she said hugging her one more time.

"Love you too, Gran. But please stop using that nickname," she said with a soft laugh. "I have one more question."

"Ask away, dear,"

"Are there, by any chance, more cookies? Seems like Ethan really likes them."


End file.
